Rompiendo el hábito
by Hajime-Chan
Summary: - Que triste ...– comenzó Sirius susurrando bajito intentando en vano calmar su respiración, que coincidía con la de Remus la cual chocaba en su cuello-... tener que encerrarnos en un cubículo para poder hablar ... – El lupino rió amargamente -Sl


**I** Los personajes no son míos.  
**II** Hay Slash, si te molesta, pues ¿Qué haces aquí?  
**III** Spoiler de OotP, así que si no te lo has leído y te lees este fic, luego no reclames eh? ¬¬'  
**IV** Esto, pues nació cuando vi a un chico bastante guapo D paseando a su perro por ahí, y dije ¿Alguna vez Remus habrá paseado a Sirius? D Pues, he aquí el resultado.  
**V** La verdad es que ni idea como es el camino hasta Grimmauld Place, solo es producto de mi imaginación. ¿Saben lo que me costo el titulo? D "Braking the Habit" canción de Linkin Park. La verdad el titulo lo puse y luego recordé la canción , pero aun así pongo que es de ellos, para evitar reclamos.  
**VI** Dedicado a Magda , quien siempre tiene tiempo para leer mis ocurrencias D

.

**R o m p i e n d o e l h á b i t o **

El enorme perro negro, agito sus pies y comenzó a seguir al tren, donde hace muchos años, el había comenzado sus años en Hogwarts, corrió con mas fuerza intentando despedirse de su ahijado que había abordado el expreso de Hogwarts, hasta que lo perdió totalmente de vista.

Se quedo ahí parado observando la parte trasera del tren, hasta que sintió que por la correa - ¿andaba con correa?- alguien lo tiraba hacia atrás, con un poco de dureza.

- Vamos Snuffles, debemos volver – la voz de Remus lo saco de sus ensoñaciones trayéndolo a la realidad tras un brusco tirón de correa. Se giro para observarlo, Remus lo observaba con una sonrisa y sus ojos mirándolo de forma reprobatoria, sin llegar a ser pesado. Le ladro y saco la lengua, no quería volver a casa. – Dumbledore me mataría si no volvemos antes del mediodía – dijo Remus mirándolo, Snuffles miro hacia otro lado y comenzó a caminar hacia Tonks y Moody, seguido por Remus que debía ir mas rápido debido a la correa que había atado al cuello del animago.

- Remus... Moody y yo debemos ir al Ministerio, han tenido algunos problemas, así que tu y Snuffles pueden volver a Grimmauld Place.

- Por supuesto – dijo Remus mirando hacia abajo donde Sirius se había sentado y apoyado sobre sus piernas, descansando. – Nos vemos.

Salieron por la barrera 9 ¾ . Seria mucho mas fácil que Sirius se transformara y se aparecieran en Grimmauld Place. Suspiro y tiro de la correa de Sirius que se había quedado mirando a unos niños jugar, tan libremente, como el quizá nunca mas pudiese hacer.

Remus se le quedo observando sintiéndose un poco culpable, por llevarlo atado a la correa, pero lo admitía ¡Lo disfrutaba¡ , además, Sirius no era un perrito muy educado que digamos, solía irse arrancando de vez en cuando, ¿solía? Desde hace años que no salían a dar ambos una vuelta, como si todo estuviera bien.

- Bien.... – comenzó a hablar Remus, como quien habla solo intentando ordenar sus ideas- tomare el autobús, luego, el subterráneo, creo que luego podré... Caminar – concluyo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Sirius que estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor , enredando la correa en sus piernas – SNUFFLES!

El perro con la lengua afuera paro las orejas en un gesto que le decía claramente a Remus que se estaba burlando de el. Remus puso los ojos en blancos y siguió caminando, sin importarle si Sirius lo seguía, había dejado la correa en el suelo. Pero no falto mucho tiempo para sentir los pasos de un perro siguiéndole. Remus sonrió para sus adentros y se volteo, Sirius venia corriendo detrás de el con la correa en su boca. Remus se inclino hasta quedar a la altura del perro.

- Quieres que lleve las riendas, eh? – pregunto Remus. Snuffles que seguía con la correa en la boca se la dejo en el regazo a Remus, quien la tomo con su mano derecha, estaba dispuesto a pararse cuando sintió una lengua impactando contra toda su mejilla derecha, deslizándose lentamente y transmitiéndole toda su humedad.- ASCO!!! – gimió Remus cerrando un ojos y parándose. Se llevo la manga de la túnica a la cara y se la paso por la mejilla toda mojada, miro hacia bajo y vio como Snuffles daba vuelta sintiéndose ofendido. – Ya veras ...

Con la correa en mano, salieron de la plataforma de los trenes, el frió aire impactado en sus caras, Remus se abrocho la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, y observo a Sirius, que se estremecía un poco ante el frió. Sirius lo observo con las orejas hacia arriba , Remus le dio unos vagos golpes en la cabeza antes de seguir el camino.

Bajaron por una calle bastante concurrida y se subieron a un bus. Remus abrió la compuerta para que Sirius pasara, el perro lo hizo hábilmente. Remus lo siguió y pago al conductor que solo se limito a apuntar hacia un cartel. Remus lo observo y tuvo que bajar inmediatamente del bus. Para luego volver a subir de inmediato al notar que Sirius se había quedado arriba del bus.

Siguieron caminando algunas calles mas, pasando cerca de un tranquilo parque. Lleno de gente paseando tranquilamente a sus perros sin ninguna preocupación, Remus suspiro. Cuando sintió que algo se rozaba contra su pierna. Sirius lo miraba .

- Que pasa ahora? – preguntó Remus hincándose a su lado. Sirius hizo unos saltitos bastante raros – No es tiempo de jugar, Snuffles - El perro negó con la cabeza, Remus alzo la ceja – Pues... ¿Quieres, ir al "baño"? - Esta vez acertó al observar que el perro asentía, se levantó y observo hacia abajo – Pues eres libre de elegir entre gran variedad – dijo Remus señalando todo el parque y su gran variedad de árboles. Pero Sirius no se movía. Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Volvió a agacharse y esta vez Sirius hizo una mueca de asco - ¿Qué te da asco? Snuffles por favor, eres un "perro" no puedo llevarte a un baño publico hecho un perro.

....

Remus y Snuffles se acercaron a un baño publico, Remus se aseguro de que nadie estuviera cerca antes de decirle a Snuffles que pasara, fue hasta una cabina de baño y se encerró ahí junto a Snuffle, que en ese momento se transformo en Sirius Black.

Remus se sentó en el retrete observando a Sirius que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- No querías ir al baño? – pregunto Remus, deteniendo un bostezó.

- Claro que no – dijo Sirius sentándose en el suelo frente a Remus. Se paso las manos por el cuello y se saco la correa - ¿Crees que me importa hacer mis necesidades por ahí? El año pasado debí hacerlo eso todo el tiempo, uno se acostumbra.- Dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír. Mientras jugaba con sus pies en el suelo.

- Vale, vale, no quiero enterarme de esas cosas – lo detuvo Remus frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. – Quien diría que en los autobús no se admiten perros – continuo Remus recordando el porque de la larga caminata hasta el subterráneo.

Sirius se le quedo mirando por varios segundos, y luego se paro, para sentarse sobre las piernas de Remus quien gimió.

- Padfoot! No estas tan delgado, ¿sabes? – Remus hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, ya que Sirius apoyo la suya sobre su hombro, aspirando su aroma, del cual ya se volvía a acostumbrar otra vez.

- Estoy cansado, Moony – dijo Sirius moviendo su cabeza que reposaba en el hombro de Remus, acariciándolo brevemente, su aliento cosquilleando en su piel, cálido chocaba contra el cuello del licántropo, sus manos apoyadas en los delgado muslos del licántropo...

- Padfoot, solo caminamos cinco, seis, cuadras ...- dijo Remus cerrando los ojos y llevando sus manos a las caderas de Sirius .

- Moony.... estoy cansado de todo, de tener que esconderme, de esa casa, de tener que aguantar las insinuaciones de Snape sobre la orden...

- No tienes que tomarte esas estupideces enserio – lo interrumpió Remus hundiendo ligeramente sus uñas en las caderas de su amante.

- Sabes que todo lo que Snivellus dice, es verdad – dijo Sirius estremeciéndose al sentir que Remus hundía sus uñas en sus caderas, ladeo un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos dorados de los cuales se había enamorado cuando era un extrovertido adolescente, y que a pesar de los años, seguían siendo iguales, su rostro contraído , y su pelo castaño cayéndole desordenadamente por la frente , adornado por algunas canas prematuras.

- No importa ...- murmuro Remus suavemente, sin despegar sus ojos de los de Sirius. Sus labios a tan escasos centímetros que ante el mas mínimo e imperceptible movimiento entrarían en contacto. Sintió mas que vio, como Remus tragaba antes de sonreír maliciosamente y capturar sus labios en un beso, presionándolos suavemente sobre los suyos. Sirius inspiro aire profundamente y comenzó a levantarse de las piernas de Remus sin separar sus labios, Remus lo siguió, y una ves levantados ambos, aprisiono a Sirius contra la muralla del estrecho compartimiento, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos, enredando juguetonamente sus lenguas , deslizando sus manos por la ropa sobre el cuerpo, acariciando sus cabellos ...

Para luego separarse suavemente por la falta de aire.

Sirius apoyo nuevamente su cabeza en el hombro de Remus, intentado recuperar los sentidos, disfrutando el momento, quizás, demasiado agradable, Sirius rió.

- Que triste ... – comenzó Sirius susurrando bajito intentando en vano calmar su respiración, que coincidía con la de Remus la cual chocaba en su cuello- ... tener que encerrarnos en un cubículo para poder hablar ... – El lupino rió amargamente.

- Si Dumbledore supiera ... – pensó en voz alta -... de seguro me mata .- Sirius le sonrió y le dio un corto beso en los labios que dejo a Remus desconforme, pero volvió a su postura – Vamos Padfoot... volvamos a Grimmauld Place. Ponte la correa.

Snuffles y Remus salieron del cubículo. Remus un poco despeinado y con los labios rojos, esta vez el baño no estaba vació.

Muggles le quedaron mirando expectantes. Remus miro hacia los lados, intento buscar una excusa, apunto al cubículo, luego al perro, se mordió el labio inferior y salió corriendo del lugar, tirando a Sirius de la correa.

¿Dumbledore notaria que en ves de llegar al mediodía, llegaran a la medianoche?

**N o x **


End file.
